The Fall of Blood
by quinngirl117
Summary: So this is the second book to The Blood Drips. This about Petre. He and his brother Vladamer from the first book killed their brother Wadim and now Vlad and Victoria are expecting and Petre needs to win back Indigo. He has to keep watch from hunters and rouges who want him dead. Then Wadim comes back from the dead but this time he has changed... But is this a trick? R&R Please :)
1. Chapter 1

So I wanted to write a squeal. I want to thank Live love and don't learn for encouraging me to write this and I want to thank my bff Alicia for reading my first and even though you said it was alright I was happy you took your time to read it. I want to thank my mom for pushing me to do the thing I love most. Thank you to my Aunt Heidi who asked to read the first one and encouraging me to continue on and write as much as I can. So thank you all so much. And most of all thank you the rest of my fans who are just so loyal and love my story. Thank you so much. I hope you enjoy because this is for all of you and if you haven't read the first one please do I hope you enjoy all my stories to come.

* * *

I was in my office working on paper work. I'm Petre and I have been king for a while. Well for a month. And I haven't been able to do it on my own until a week ago. My father wanted me to get to know it before setting me free. So now I had the paper work and such all to myself... ya. My best friend in the whole world walked in. "Indigo I am so happy to see." I look up smiling at her.

"Hey Petre I'm so happy to see you too." She sat down and waved me over. I sighed and went and sat next to her.

"Yes?"

"Look you have been working forever and I want to ask you something." She looked down and her white hair fell in her face. I moved it out and smiled her. I was shocked to see her blushing.

"What is it?"

"Do you love me?" I looked at her shocked.

"Ya your my best friend Indigo."

"I meant more than that you idiot!" She stood up and yelled at me. One of my guards came running in and I waved her away.

"Not now Samantha it's okay I got this one. Just get back to work okay."

"Yes your highness."

"This one? Your highness? What the hell!"

"Indigo lower your voice now! I can't have you yelling at the king so stop!"

"You are not my king!" She stomped out and I was left there upset. I Sighed this is not what I wanted.

"Hey bro guess what... What's wrong. Did someone try to kill you again." That's another thing. People don't like me as king so a group of rouges want me dead.

"No it's nothing I can't fix... I hope. What's your good news?"

"It's done. Victoria and I have succeeded. She's pregnant." I smiled they have wanted this for the past half a month after they got married.

"I'm so happy for you. This is great. I call being the god father."

"Of course."

"Good how far along."

"Not far."

"I'm happy for you two. But you do know vampires do have babies quicker than humans right?"

"Of course i was first born. I watched as you grew inside mom didn't I." I blushed and nodded.

"Right of course. Well you will most likely know the gender by a week and the baby will be born in a month."

"I know I can't wait. She's only a day or two so the doctor says. I can't wait."

"That's great. You know names yet." He looked down and I knew he was fighting something.

"I was thinking if a boy his name will be William and his middle name be Petre if your okay with that?" I was left shocked.

"You want my name for his middle name?"

"Yes. Is that okay?" I nodded too shocked to say anything. "If a girl I think Madeline Indigo, but I saw how mad Indigo was so i'm guessing the weddings off." I gave him a glare.

"Vladamer if I were you I'd shut up right now." He swallowed and nodded.

"Sorry is that what was troubling you?"

"Yes."

"Sorry. I'll leave now before I say anything worse." He walked off and my head fell on my crossed arms on my desk. I sighed. This was harder than being king. Socializing isn't my thing. I sighed louder and rose.

"What did I ever do wrong." I looked over at my picture frame. It had Vlad in the middle with Wadim on his right and I on his left. I sighed. I felt a tear go down my face. "Why did you have to turn evil brother. Why couldn't you be the good boy you use to be. I miss that you. Why must you have to make us kill you."

Flash back

_We watched as Victoria fell. "No! __You bastard! Victoria no! Come baby stay with me!" I looked down in horror."Victoria." I watched as Vlad made a quick move and bite her and then gave her his blood on his now bitten wrist. He put against her wound and she turned pale._

_"What? No what have you done Vladamer! You love her so much you would turn her?"_

_"yes Wadim I would. I love Victoria." He stood up like in the first time in his life he saw the realization of all of it. He moved fast in front of him as I moved fast behind him. We both reached and ripped his head off before he could do a thing about it. I looked down sad. "We had to Petre."_

_"I know. You bastard." I kicked him and then set him on fire so he would truly be dead. I sighed. Vlad picked Victoria up and brought her to his room. "She'll wake up better than before in a few hours. Make sure you get her to learn quick."_

_"Of course we need to get back home. See you your highness." I smiled and walked out._

Flash back ended

I sigh and get back to work whipping my tears away.


	2. Chapter 2

(Wadim)

I stood from my grave and looked up at the castle. I miss my brothers and my father. I met mom on my out. She told me to not come back. i told I would swear. She got me out by magic and now I'm here... but this time I'm staying no matter what. I heard someone behind me I turned and saw Petre and smile. "Hello brother."

"What the hell... no this is impossible." He started backing away scared.

"Brother please..." I pleaded but then I felt a pain in my leg. I look to see a blade half way in it. "Brother." I fell and looked up to see a girl with fire red hair and sky blue eyes. I feel the poison of the blade go through my body. I faint with her face in my head.

I woke up to find myself hanging from chains against the wall. "What the... It's you the girl who threw the blade at me."

"It's Alex or Lexi but for you Alex." She was sharpening blades and my eyes grew wide.

"Does my brother know your torturing me?"

"Who do you think organize it."

"No my brother wouldn't do that."

"You almost killed his sister-in-law last month."

"I changed I swear just allow me to talk to him and explain things." She walked up to me and stabbed a hot blade into my shoulder with poison. the poison can't kill me but it does hurt. "Ahhh please stop."

"Why did you come back?" She stabbed into me again in my other shoulder.

"To help my brother."

"Which one?"

"Petre." She took the last blade out as if happy with my answer.

"How did you come back."

"My dead mother brought me back alive and told me to go and help my brother."

"With what?"

"With staying alive."

"Why does he need to?"

"Because he will die if I don't help. The rouges want him dead and so does the hunters." She wasn't happy with this news and stabbed my open wound once again.

"I know that."

"No he'll die. Then I will save him and I swear you can kill me after that." She turned to the shadows.

"Are you happy with that or not my king Petre." Petre stepped out of the shadows and nodded.

"Yes no leave my brother and I alone for now please."

"Yes your highness." She walked out and I smiled.

"Nice to see you too beautiful." She only turned around and threw a third blade right below my parts. I scream and looked at her.

"Don't call me that again or I will hit them." She walked out and Petre started laughing.

"Shut up and please help me down." He didn't move though. "Petre please. You heard me I can't help you from up here."

"Sorry but I have no idea if your telling the truth or not."

"Petre please. Mom knew you'd say that. The fall of blood Petre the fall of blood." His face turned white.

"Wadim is it really the old you?"

"Yes. I told you he came and took over me. Please let me down." The fall of blood was a creature who turned me evil now I'm back to normal. He let me down and sighed happily. "Thank you brother. Please some blood you don't have to give me a lot just enough to give me enough energy to move." he nodded and walked out. I looked up at the ceiling. "Thank you mother for allowing me to help him once again." He brought me blood and I drank it. I turned back to face him. "Just put me in a cell to make you feel better." He agreed and put me a nice old cell. He walked away and I sighed and fell asleep.

I felt water get pour on me and I sat up. Alex was by the cell door with a bucket and the bucket's water was now on me. "Get up and you can have breakfast." She handed me glass and I took happily and drank it.

"Thank you."

"Look you may have him fooled but you don't fool me."

"I didn't think I ever could. So no worries I'm okay with that. I came back to help my brother not you." She glared at me and walked away. "Sorry love. Next time I'll come back and that time I promise I will give you love back too." She walked back and open the cell. She threw the bucket and hit me in the head.

"Go back to hell."

"Ouch sorry but I can't... yet." I looked down. "I will when Petre is safe."

"Please you just want him dead." My eyes turned a deep red.

"I rather die again then let any harm come to my little brother."

I'll remember you said that." She walked away leaving the cell door open. She was testing me, but I didn't move. i picked up the book Petre left me and began reading.

"Bye sweetheart." I heard he groan and she headed up stairs. I smiled. I continued to read and then took a small nap.


	3. Chapter 3

(Petre)

I was back in my office when Vladamer came in. "So..."

"Gender now questions later."

"Boy. Now what the hell happened?" I told him about Petre and he just sat there thinking.

"You shouldn't trust him."

"I know."

"So you think he's telling the truth."

"Well we knew The Fall of Blood was actually a demon who got named because his blood literally fell. So he ended up taking Wadim's soul for himself. Is he back to the way he was when we were kids I have no idea. What I do know is we can't trust him until we know."

"Ya. I wish I could help but..."

"Vlad, Victoria is pregnant just stay with her and be there for her. Trust me an angry Vic is bad enough, but a pregnant Vic whose angry is super bad it's a ticking time bomb. Just go home I got this taken care of."

"Are you sure? Victoria will understand."

"No Vlad she doesn't need the stress. Just don't tell her I'll take care of it I said."

"Fine only because I don't need her upset and so on.

"Good that's how a good husband should be like.

"Ya. I love her you know."

"Ya I can see it every time you look at her." I saw him look down and smile wide. That was the sigh of him thinking about her. "Yo Vlad you still listening." He shook his head and looked up.

"Sorry its just-

"I know. You love her. Go home Vlad I got this taken care of."

"If your sure?"

"Yes now go home and be with your wife." He nodded and walked out. I sighed.

"Sir. Wadim past the test of good." i nodded. Sure enough when I walked downstairs he was sitting in an open cell. I nodded to Wadim who was reading a book I got for him when he got thrown into the cell.

"So you stayed."

"Yup." He continued reading. "i have no where else to go. I'm here to protect you not to escape for no reason."

"Oh sure."

"Look Petre you don't believe fine but don't mock me."

"Sorry Wadim." I look at him. he looked the same... sorta. He had more shaggy blonde hair. He had a scruffy beard starting. His hair was longer too. He had dark circles under his eyes. His eyes themselves looked a darker green. His skin looked paler than normal. He looked warned out and tired. "Did you get any sleep."

"Ya but I'm catching up on sleep still from when i was down there. You know when you go down there you get torturing so much you don't have time to sleep." I nodded a little responsible for that. "don't worry Petre I don't hate you for it. It taught me things and plus he got out of me after he got stuck there and took someone else over I think. But we can deal with that after." I nodded and went and sat down next to him.

"So how about we go and walk around town."

"I guess if you want to."

"Ya." We walked outside and looked around. I did this a lot. Going around and just being me. I tend to try hard to make friends with as many of the people as I can. Some one walked by us.

"Stupid king. he's just a newbee. He will never be like his father." I just ignored it.

"Um brother..."

"Wadim it doesn't matter."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. People will think what they think. We can't control how they think. Now can we?" I looked at him. It was a test.

"Of course. The people needs rights but so do you and one should be talk to with respect." I laughed he past but the way he said it was funny.

"Yes well any who carry on." I walked down the road and saw Indigo. I stopped and looked at her but she didn't notice me.

"Who's the hotty?"

"Indigo she's an -

"Amimpha that's the only thing that could be so beautiful."

"Ya." I knew I sounded defeated.

"What happened?"

"She told me she loved me and I didn't know what she meant so she flipped out on me and well... walked off." I saw him shaking his head and laughing.

"I'm younger and I didn't even hear her say it and I know what she meant." I sighed.

"Ya. I know" He started walking off. "Where you going." He held up his finger and I sighed.

~Wadim~

"Hey so your Indigo right?"

"Uh ya?"

"Well you see I know Petre is a complete idiot."

"Ya no kinding."

"He does love you." I lean up against the wall and look up at her. I saw her blush.

"He does?"

"Yup he just thinks that he has no chance with you know that he messed up."

"How do you know Petre." I could say I'm Wadim his brother, but she might try to kill me for my past with Petre.

"A friend of Petre. How about you go talk to him?"

"Um... Okay." She headed off to Petre. "hey Petre?"

"Ya?" I saw him worried and laughed. My laughing got cut off by Alex.

"Don't laugh at your brother it's difficult for him." I look back to see Him kissing Indigo. I smiled.

"I'm happy for him. He gets a chance at happily ever after."

"Ya he does."

"Too bad I won't see it for long. I have to save him and then leave." I walk over to them. "I'm going home I'll see you later Petre." I walked back and sat in my cell and fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

I was sitting reading when Indigo walked in. "We need to talk." I look up and smiled. We made up and now she is actually talking to me again but there was a dark look to her that told me she was mad again.

"What did I do this time?"

"You haven't called me in days since..." I saw her blush and I laugh. "Is it funny to you?"

"Baby easy. Look I had paper work to do all week don't worry I'm all yours right now." I walked up to her and kissed her. I saw she was struggling to not fall into my charms.

"I'm still mad at you." She said after she manage to pull away.

"No your not." I lean in and kissed you. "Your just trying not to show how happy you are." I felt her laugh and I saw her roll her eyes.

"Sure says who." I smiled.

"Me." I kissed her again.

"um your highness... I'm sorry I can come back." I pull away and looked at Indigo who just nodded. I walked over to Alex.

"What's wrong?"

"Um your-" I cut off with my hand as a warning not to cause death. She nodded and I looked back at Indigo.

"I have to go handle this can we talk later Indigo?"

"Ya of course. I see you later." She walked out and I sighed.

"What did he do?"

"He... he said its coming. The beast will come and kill you. The beast is the hunters he said."

"It's okay I'll talk to him." I walk down stairs and he was calmly reading. "So..."

"Hey did Alex get you?"

"Ya so I'm going to die soon..." He looked up and I saw sadness.

"Ya so I saw. I am going to stop it though brother. I won't let you die." I nodded.

"Okay how about you talk to Alex and try to get this all worked out okay?"

"Fine but she hates me." I stop from walking up the stairs and I smile.

"Sometimes love can be confused as hate." I walk up stairs smiling.

(Alex)

I walked down stairs and found Wadim reading as usual. I go up and take the book from his hands. "You need to focus or your brother is going to die."

"Sorry you were taking awhile." I looked at him with a glare.

"He is your brother and if you are truly here to help then help." I pushed feet on the ground and grabbed him by the hand.

"I am and your slightly hot when you like this." I hit him in the back of the head and he cried out in pain. "What the hell was that for. It was a compliment." I glared at him.

"Was it?"

"Yes!" I sighed and contutied down the hall. I felt him wrap his fingers with mine. He was holding my hand rather nicely. I had to remind myself not to fall for him.

"Look your going to leave right after this so stop playing lover boy." He grinned at me with his annoyingly cute smile.

"I'm getting an effect on you aren't I?" I felt myself blush something I never do. He smiled at me. "I am aren't I? Admit it I really am." I glared at him.

"We have work to do so stop!" He smiled. He leaned in and our lips touched. I felt all the heat go to my face. I felt the softness of his lips. He moved his hand behind my back and pulled me closer to him. I smiled into the kiss. I kissed him deeper. I felt him pull away.

"I may stay awhile longer." I smiled and nodded.

"That would be nice." We walked hand in hand into the room we needed to be in. I sit down and pull a map out. "So these are the boundaries of the land. The question is what part do we protect from what and how much people we need to do it?" He nodded and smiling. "What?"

"Your beautiful when your trying to be smart."

"Wadim!" i growled and he laughed and he looked down at the map.

"It will be these two entrences. There will 50 hunters going in this enrences and then 50 rebels are going through this door. I think you should have 100 at each door."

"Okay, but what if they don't?"

"It was that way in my vision so please just follow through." I growled but I didn't protest. "If we play our cards right we won't have to worry about protecting Petre only these gates."

"Ya, but what if they don't go in they don't go in these gates."

"They will Alex I swear." I nodded and look back to the map.

"What if-" He turned me around in my chair and took my hands.

"Alex it will be all okay. I promise with all my heart that it will end up the right way this time if I have anything to say about it." I smiled and nodded. He leaned over and kissed me softly. "Now I have to go back to my cell while you take care of that so can I have my book back please I'm almost done with it and I am at a good part." I smiled and nodded. I grab the book that I had put on the table and gave it back to him. "Thank you ever so kindly." He kissed me on the cheek and then walked out. I stood up and headed upstairs to give him the news.


	5. Chapter 5

(Wadim)

I heard a howl and I smiled. The werewolves are here. I heard someone coming down the stairs. I had just finished my book when Petre came in looking steamed. "Hey brother so-

"Save it Wadim. When were you going to tell us you asked help from the werewolves." I looked over to Alex who just didn't look at me. I could see that she was too upset to look at me. She finally looked up and her expression said it all. She was betrayed by me. I sighed.

"Petre I asked for their help because it is what we need to have the future I saw come true. I saw two futures the one where you loose and the one where you live and that is the one I want for you to win. The werewolves need to be in this Petre or you will die."

"That's all I have been hearing about since you got here. You have told me I just need to make peace with them, you said I need to be guarded, and then you said the walls need to be guarded and not me. Now you need werewolves. What is your game play Wadim." I saw hurt in his eyes. He was beginning to trust me and now he can't. I look down.

"Petre-

"Save it Wadim. I'm done with you." I looked up shocked. "You have only lied to me giving me what you wanted for the short time you have been here. I am just done. You are to leave this place right away." I looked up shocked. He walked off angerily I stood up and went to Alex.

"Alex please-

"No Wadim just no."

"Alex I meant everything that I said. I do care about you."

"No Wadim all you care about is yourself." I looked at her hurt and shocked.

"Alex please-

"No Wadim. Guards kick him out." I was thrown out back to where I first came and I watched sadly as Alex rode off. I pounded the ground.

"Shit. I am so doomed." I looked at my grave. "Maybe I shouldn't have come back." I shook that thought out of my head. "No that is how the fall of blood beast got into me the first time. I have to be strong. I have to do it for him, for my brother. I have to save him. If he doesn't believe me then so be it." I got up and headed to where the werewolves were. "Look I'm sure that all of you have heard what happened."

"Ya your brother kicked you out." I heard one of the werewolves laugh and say. I sighed.

"Yes, but that doesn't change the fact that he needs help. He will die if we don't do something."

"Why do we care. He's a vampire our natural enemy."

"He's my brother. I helped you all those years ago. I saved your alpha and his mate from dying."

"We would have just gotten a new alpha."

"Yes, but one that would do everything in his power to save you before himself. That was why he was there to save you before himself."

"Yes but-"

"But nothing. Loyal is faithful to one's oath, commitment, or obligations. To be faithful of your leader and cause . It is a vow and allegiance you make when you become a member of your pack. You made an oath to protect as you say and I quote 'I, a member to be of the pack swear on my life to protect my brothers and sisters of the pack with my life and abidance. I will protect the alpha with my life and spirit. I will no harm come to the pack that I will recognize as my family. I will be loyal, faithful, and protect those who are in my family. Because family means everything to the ones who lost their family and got a new one with the pack.' That is what your oath was to join the pack. I made the same oath to my brother and I swear on my life to protect my brother. I won't ask for you to do the job I was given. I ask you to help me with my cause."

"We will fight for your cause." They all shouted in union and I smiled.

"Thank you now... the people who are after my brother will be here in an hour and we need to protect the gates. We can't allow them to get in and kill Petre. So let's fight for Petre King of Dark Fall Kingdom!"

"For Petre king of Dark Fall Kingdom!" They all shouted and we prepared for the fight that will save or kill my brother. At the end of this I will be going home to the home of hell that I must stay in. I look down to my leg where a flashing red anklet was. The hell's ankle the one I must now wear.


	6. Chapter 6

(Petre)

I looked out the window to see Wadim outside the gates waiting with the werewolf packs. I sighed. "Hey doesn't give up Vlad."

"Maybe he was telling the truth." Vlad was sitting on the couch sighing. He was tired of taking care of Madison. His daughter. She was born last week and Victoria was resting so he had to take care of her. Now he finally got a break and disided to come hear and find out what had been happening so far.

"Vlad I gave him chance after chance. He keeps adding what we need. Like he isn't even sure himself." I sighed and moved away from the window.

"So I told Victoria... She thinks you should give him another chance."

"What! Vlad he tried to kill her. Hell he did kill her!"

"Ya I know but she still thinks he disevers another chance." I sigh that was so like her to give people another chance.

"Whatever. Look you probly should go home to Maddie and Vic." His eyes grew wide.

"Well it can't hurt to stay a little longer."

"You don't want to go home do you?"

"No sadly I don't She won't stop screaming." I laugh. He always wanted a kid but he didn't want her to scream all the time. I sighed.

"Is she that bad?"

"Yes! It is bad. I'm trying to get ride of the ringing in my ears. Plus it's a girl's job to do that." I heard a slap and I turned just in time to see Indigo hitting Vlad in the back in the head. "Ouh."

"That is what you get for saying that. Girls can do whatever guys can do and so goes for the other way around." He rolled his eyes. "Hey Petre."

"Hey Indigo so what you doing here?"

"Well for one thing I heard that your younger brother is causing a problem." She slapped me in the head too. "Why didn't you tell me that he was back?"

"Because I didn't want you to go on killing."

"Ya well... you should have told me." I held her hands with mine.

"I'm sorry."

"I'm going to go now because you two need to talk and it's getting awakward." I laughed. Vlad ran out and I smiled.

"He's nuts."

"He's **your** brother." I laughed.

"Ya I know." There was a knock on the door and I went and opened it/. "Yes-" I look down to see a blade in my chest. I fall to the ground and look up. "Alex?"


	7. Chapter 7

(Alex)

I sighed. "Sorry Petre. I had no choice. I think your a terrible king. You think about yourself just like Wadim." I look up to Indigo shocked. She fell to the ground.

"What have you done. Petre. Petre stay with me. Come on baby stay with me." I kicked her and she fell unconscious. I turn around smiling. There behind me stood Wadim.

"You know in my vision I saw **you** killing my brother. Not hunters or rebels **You**. That's why I got close to you and now I'm going to kill you for hurting my brother." He hit me in the face and I fell to the ground with blood in my mouth. He grabbed me by the hair and bit my wrist. He gave my wrist to Petre's mouth.

"No!"

"Shut up you bitch. Let him drink and I may leave you alive." Petre started drinking my wrist and I cried out in pain.

(Wadim)

I watched as my brother drank her blood. He closed his eyes and his wound began to heal. I smiled. "What have you done. No vampire has ever survived drinking from another vampire before!"

"He will." I close my eyes and hum.

"Your humming at a time like this."

"Why do you care? You were going to kill him."

"Wadim. Come with me." My eyes shot open.

"What?"

"Come with me. When your brother wakes up he'll kill me. Come run away with me." I laughed. I laughed so hard I had tears in my eyes.

"Me run away with you. No way in hell."

"What?" She half asked half yelled.

"I never even liked you. I only said I did so that i could get you to trust me. I don't like you." I laugh and looked at her. "Oh you were serious."

"But you said you cared about me that-"

"Alex I hate anyone who can't think for themselves so they listen to idiots."

"What I-

"Alex i know you didn't kill my brother almost because you wanted to. Your too stupid to do that. Some one is telling you to do it. If that wasn't true then you wouldn't need to run away. You could leave Petre and tell him you want a second chance and he would half say yes and half say no. But you want to run away because you haven't completed what your master wants you to. So who is it Alex."

"No I can't he'll kill me."

"If you don't tell me I'll kill you. You almost killed my brother you won't get away with that not while I'm still here. So tell me now and I might not kill you." I saw tears in her eyes and it took all my power not to comfort her. I did love her but it hurts to tell her that. She betrayed me and I can't let her hurt me any more than what she already has done to me.

"Fine it's... It's the Fall of Blood demon he-" before she could say any more fire around her started. Then she was burned. I fell to her side in an intense.

"Alex!"

"I thought you said you didn't care?"

"I do... I love you. Please don't die." She died in my arms and I felt tears roll down my face. I knew she betrayed me but over time I would have forgiven her but now... now she's dead. I could still smell her strawberry shampoo and see her beautiful sky blue eyes. Her long fire like hair was scattered all over my lap where her head rested. I cried more. I looked at her beautiful face. "I'm so sorry Alex. I didn't mean for this to happen."

I felt a hand go on and rest on my back. I looked up to see Petre's sad face.

"I know she almost killed me but I also know she was black mailed."

"I know I just told her that to get answers."

"I'm sorry Wadim."

I kissed Alex's small soft lips with my own. We buried next to my old grave. We were about to fight the demon who took my life away once he's gone I can die in peace and go to heaven. I have to repay my debt and make up for all the wrongs this demon made me do. Once that's done I'm done. I will finally be go to heaven. "Don't be sorry brother...not yet we have a demon to kill."

THE END... FOR NOW.


End file.
